1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a container. In particular, some embodiments described herein relate to containers suitable for storage and dispensing rolled sheeting materials.
2. Background
In a multitude of industries, materials are typically provided in the form of sheeting, such as paper products (e.g., bath tissue, paper towels, wrapping paper), plastic films (e.g., plastic wrap, film stock, adhesive tape), and vinyl films (e.g., vinyl wrap, covers, upholstery). Oftentimes, the sheeting is packaged as individual rolls.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.